Innocence
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: The innocence of an angel is tainted by a demon that has learned to love her, despite all the odds stacked against them both. NejiSaku. Rated M for the lemon.


**Look! I've gone and written a NejiSaku! It sure took me long enough. I've been trying to write one for ages, but I've been finding it difficult. Which is why it's ironic that I wrote this in three and a half hours. Or something. When did I start this again? Anyway, please enjoy the story ahead!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

_**Innocence**_

The beautiful pink haired angel soared high among the clouds, her joy lifting her heart. It was so good to be so free, to have no cares in the world. The Gods and Goddesses were smiling today for this happy little immortal being. The freedom of the skies were hers, and she revelled in it. Only other creatures of the sky could understand her glee, whether they were mortal or immortal themselves.

She flew into a spin, enjoying the way the air moved over her naked skin. The only thing she wore was a small and, if she'd been any other creature, indecent slip that you could see right through. She was the epitome of temptation, unlike the other 'breed' of angels. Those guys were so stuck up with their talk of duty, they drove Sakura and her brothers and sisters nuts listening to them!

Those prim and proper uptight idiots! All they ever thought of was order and unity. They completely missed the joys of life that their cousins experienced every day. To them, everything was black or white, but Sakura and her siblings saw the yellows, the blues, reds, purples and greens. They even covered almost every inch of their skin, hiding themselves. The Gods had given all creatures free will, but those guys were squashing their own.

A cool breeze ran over her skin and she shivered. Today, _he _was coming. Her own little slice of temptation. Sakura had met a demon several months ago, and after a little timidity on her part, they had become fast friends. His name was Neji, and he was the most handsome creature she'd ever seen. His raven hair was as long as hers, reaching down to his feet and winding around his body to keep it in check. His wings were red, as hers were pale pink, and his eyes...

Sakura loved Neji's eyes. She'd never seen any like them in all her centuries flitting around the earth. He didn't have any pupils, and his irises were a milky white. She was captivated by them. Every time she looked into his orbs, it was like he held her in thrall. She longed to lose herself in those pools, just staring eternity away in his cool gaze. Naturally, she hadn't told her brothers and sisters about him. He was _her_ little secret.

As she flitted through the clouds, her mind drifted as she thought of him. His perfect smile, the way his gaze conveyed his love to her. Those delicious muscles that she wanted to touch so badly. He was everything she wanted, and so much more! But being the pure creature that she was, not once did the thought of what his intentions with her might be ever cross her pretty little head.

Neither did she consider what she wanted from him. Sex was not something an angel considered, whether they were a free agent or not. But it wasn't because they couldn't, it was just because it was something that seriously did not matter to them. Angels didn't need to procreate, since every now and then, they simply came into being. They popped into existence already matured, automatically knowing what they needed to get by in their immortal life.

So she waited for him, twirling happily in the sky until a hint of red caught her attention. She smiled. He always made a big entrance. Sakura watched in anticipation as red clouds started gathering, and once there were enough of them, Neji appeared out from amongst them. With a squeal of delight, she flew at him, embracing him tightly. His own arms came around hers and held her as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you!" Sakura squealed.

"Well, I'm here now, so you don't have to anymore," Neji told her.

Pulling away, Sakura grabbed his hand and was going to lead him off to a new playground she had found, but he pulled her back. Confusion was all over her face at his actions, and she looked at him wonderingly.

"What's the matter, Neji-kun?" she asked.

"Sakura," he said. "Do you remember when I told you that when I thought you were ready, I was going to show you more pleasure than you could ever imagine?"

Innocently, Sakura nodded. "Is it time now?" she asked.

"That depends," he told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Neji, I would trust you with my immortality!" she told him. "Come on, I'm ready for any joy you could think of!"

He smirked, and her heart fluttered. "Alright then," he said. "But just remember, you said you trust me."

She nodded eagerly and waited. Neji brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek. Sakura's heart fluttered again and she watched him intently, waiting for what he would do. The hand on her cheek moved down over her throat, where her breath caught once he moved over her breast. A strange sensation filled her, and she became scared.

"Neji?" she asked, and he shushed her.

"It's alright, Sakura," he whispered. "Don't be afraid."

He moved closer, his face aligning with hers. Their lips brushed together slightly and she gasped a little at the contact. She felt his lips curve upwards in a smile before he pressed them more firmly against hers. She knew what this was. She'd seen humans, elves, dwarves and other mortals do this. It was a kiss.

But it felt different then what she'd expected when she'd watched other people's reactions. Neji's kiss sent a fire burning through her that made her hands come up to thread through his hair. Those other people had simply 'pecked' and moved on. Plus, they usually did this on the cheek, or forehead, not on the lips! Sakura would have objected, but it just felt _too_ good.

He was running his tongue over her lips, and this unexpected action caused her to gasp. The instant her lips parted, his tongue darted in, tangling with her own. Sakura melted against him as Neji continued with this weird but pleasurable kiss. And now the hand that had been softly moving against her breast was on the move again, falling lower and lower until... Sakura shrieked as one of Neji's fingers slid under her slip and into a part of her that she'd never even considered before.

"What the heck was that!?" The urge to run hit her and she pulled away, staring up at him.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do," she said. "But I don't understand. What are you doing to me?"

Neji moved closer and Sakura repressed the urge she had to flee. "I'm loving you," he told her.

He reached out and removed her slip, flinging it to the side and letting it just float away on the nearest convenient breeze. Then he pulled her closer to him, resuming both the kiss and what he'd been doing with his fingers. Sakura moaned as his digit slid into her folds and she arched her body towards him. One finger slid in all the way, and she screamed into his mouth.

It felt sooo good! He was right, it was more pleasure than she could have ever imagined! Another finger slid in, and it started to hurt a little. She whimpered painfully, hoping he would stop, but he didn't. She felt his fingers do a scissoring motion and felt like he was stretching her insides. And maybe he was, she had no idea. In any case, she pushed into his hand, wanting more.

Neji began to pump with his fingers and soon Sakura was crying from the intense pleasure she was feeling. Her body moved in rhythm with his thrusts as a tightening began in her belly. Rocking against him, she finally burst and felt something spill out of her. Her body still shaking with pleasure, she buried her face in his neck, clinging onto him for dear life.

Once it all subsided, Sakura looked up into Neji's eyes, unspoken questions in them. She felt him sigh just before he said, "That was an orgasm. You felt intense pleasure because I touched you in a certain way. That was part one."

"Part one?" she asked. "But why did it hurt for a moment?"

"Because you've never done it before," he told her. "When I show you part two in a moment, that will hurt as well, but only for a little bit. Then it will get better."

Sakura didn't want to feel pain. And yet, she wanted more of this pleasure that he was giving her. It was addicting, and she wasn't going to let him go without him showing her more.

"Show me part two," she said, and saw him smirk.

"With pleasure," he practically drawled.

Neji pulled her to him once more, kissing her fiercely. He was practically grinding their bodies together, an action that was causing the pleasure to return. Suddenly she felt something poking at her belly, and she broke the kiss, looking down. Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw. Something was sticking out from him, at the same spot on him that he'd pleasured on her. Her hand twitched and she heard him chuckle.

"Go ahead," he said. "You can touch it."

With that permission, Sakura reached out and gingerly touched the end of it, pulling back in surprise when 'it' moved. Reaching out again, she gently stroked along the length of it, surprised when Neji moaned softly. Was this giving him pleasure? Suddenly she wanted to do to him what he'd done to her, but she didn't know how. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him, starting a pulling motion that she quickly caught on to.

As she pulled at him, Sakura watched Neji's face as it contorted with the pleasure she was giving him. It made her happy that she could do this for him, so she started to move faster. He began thrusting his body along with her movements, and she continued this until a stray thought entered her head. Floating down a bit, she released him, missing the smirk on his face as he realised what she was about to do.

Gingerly she flicked her tongue out, licking the tip. Neji grabbed her hair and suddenly pushed her mouth down on him. She was startled at first, then realised what it was he wanted. Using the same method she had with her hand, Sakura basically bobbed up and down the shaft, using her tongue still as well. She heard every moan and every hiss that he made as he grasped her hair even harder.

After awhile, she felt him begin to stiffen, and thought that maybe he was feeling that same thing he'd shown her. A moment later, he jerked harshly against her, and something warm spilled into her mouth. Sakura tried to pull away, but Neji's grip on her hair was firm as he emptied the strange tasting liquid into her mouth. Once his grip relaxed, she pulled away then moved back up to eye level with him.

"Was that right?" Sakura asked, wanting to make sure that she hadn't stuffed up.

"M-more than alright," Neji panted. "Gods, Sakura! It's like you're a natural at this!"

She smiled. "Well, I've always picked up on things quickly," she told him shyly.

Reaching out for her, he growled, "Come here!" and she went to him eagerly.

They kissed again, and this time Neji's hands slid down the side of her thighs, gripping them firmly and parting them. He lifted her up and she felt her strange opening align with his length.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, then pulled her down harshly onto him.

Sakura let out a pained scream as he invaded her. For the first time _ever_, an angel bled as he ripped through that delicate layer of flesh she hadn't even realised existed. Once he'd pulled her all the way down, he held her still, whispering soothingly into her ear. Sudden lightning appeared and crashed around them, the thunder it caused almost deafening her. Why was she hurting so much? Neji'd promised her pleasure, why was there pain?

Yet even as she wondered this, the pain began to disappear, and soon all she felt was his presence inside of her. He must have realised this, since he moved her up slightly, then brought her back down. Sakura gasped as her pleasure returned, and it was threefold what it was before. Hesitantly she began moving with the rhythm he set, and soon, she was bouncing up and down on him.

The friction of him moving inside of her was causing the same reaction as when he'd touched her before. Her belly was tightening into a coil once more, and it felt ten times stronger than it had before. Sakura moaned, whimpered and cried out Neji's name as they both moved faster. Speed seemed to heighten the pleasure, and if she could, she would go so fast, and she would never stop.

Neji was moaning and growling too, so Sakura knew that she wasn't the only one enjoying this. He moved his mouth down and clamped onto one of her breasts, the suckling he did causing even more pleasure, if that was possible. But now she could feel that she was almost at that spot again, and the legs that she hadn't realised she'd wrapped around him tightened their almost vice like grip on him.

"Neji!" she whimpered. "I can't.. it's too... oh Gods! Something's happening!"

Neji's mouth moved back to her lips and he captured them in a kiss that swallowed Sakura's screams as she orgasmed violently around him. She felt that hot liquid of his shoot up into her as she tore her mouth from his and let out a scream that shook nearby mountain-tops. Stars exploded before her eyes as she reached her high, never once thinking about the fact that her scream had been loud enough for them to be discovered.

Finally, she fell off her peak and came crashing back down. So much pleasure... How had she not known about this before? Even as she wondered, she felt Neji kiss her lightly and she stirred, raising her head to look at him.

"Neji?" she whispered.

"I love you, Sakura," he told her. "No matter what those prissy little angels up top say, demons _do_ love, and I love you."

Sakura smiled. "I know," she said, "and I love you too."

They kissed again, and she whimpered slightly as Neji pulled himself out of her. "I have to go," he told her, "but I'll be back. Even if I have to fight my way through hordes of angels, I'll come back to you."

"SAKURA!!!"

The sudden yell had both of them wincing and they looked up to see another angel, Sakura's friend and mentor, Tsunade, glaring at them both.

"Um... Hi Tsunade!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, trying hard to ignore the death glare being sent her way.

**Did you like it? I based the angels on ones in fantasy stuff, kinda. NOT the religious ones. Plus, this story is inspired by a picture of Neji and Sakura as an angel and a demon. I've had it for a long time, and I forget where I got it. Just off Google, I think. Anyway, please review and I'll go back to working on my posted stories, future stories and future one-shots. See ya!**


End file.
